Apparent Flames
by ThE dArK eNiGmA
Summary: Well 2nd chapter is up. This one sets the story off. I hope you like it.
1. Sand Pack

_Chapter 1: Sand Pack_

As I ran I had the sneaking suspicion that someone was following me, but every time I look behind me there was nothing there, must be in my head then, so I shrugged it off and continued running. The Sahara sun beating on the sand making it hot like hell, but it didn't bother my bare feet, so is any part of my body: hard and cold.

My bare feet shined like diamonds, because that's the only part of my body not covered. A hood covered my head from the sun, while goggles covered my red rimmed eyes and a bandana covering my mouth and nose from the wind blown sand. A long sleeved shirt and gloves covered the top part of my body while travel worn pants covered the bottom half.

The sand travelers outfit I wore made me look human, I hate looking human, I sighed. I stopped, sensing the same eyes from before; I sniffed the air for anything there. Nothing. That's when the wind blew up from behind me and a burning sensation caught in my nostrils; I snorted in disgust. I shook my head of the horrid sensation.

"Damn mutts." I hissed and took off running away from the smell.

These stupid mutts have been hunting me for the past week. As I passed over a small sand dune, a shower of sand crashed over me while a forced sent me to the ground. I got up on my hands and knees, and shook my head. As I stood up I came face to face with a red hellhound, it's eyes a bright green just staring at me as two more joined it as they came up from the sand like they were summoned from hell itself.

"Easy guys." I said as I put up my hands and backed away. "I love to stay and reminiscent on old times but I got to run."

As I twirled around to run two more hellhounds sprang up from the sand and slammed into me sending me to the ground again. I cursed as I stared at the two wolves; both of them had black fur but one had blue eyes and the other had brown. I turned around to face the three while the first one had red fur the other two were different, one of them had gray fur the other had a light blue fur. I stared at the red one and smiled.

"Come now Robert, don't be a fool by killing me." I said smiled weakly. "You know if you kill me Sirius will be coming after whoever did it."

The red one looked at me and let out a sigh and phased into a human boy. The boy before me was sixteen that stood close to seven feet tall, his red semi-spiky hair fell into his bright green eyes; his naked body was tanned and muscular like an Olympic athlete. He smiled.

"Sirius won't come after us if we tell him why we did it." Robert stated his green eyes stared coldly at me. "We had the right to hunt you down if you ever harmed a mortal."

"Oh come now, she saw what I am." I shouted with a smile as I remembered what happened. "She had to be silenced before she let the secret out."

Robert just stared at me reading my face, my smile fell. I knew that my options are limited now. I shifted to my other foot; a human trait I hadn't got rid of since I became a vampire.

"Rem you killed an innocent girl. You had no right taking her life." Robert growled but continued, "You know the law of our land. Now you must abide by the consequences."

"Robert please, be sensible." I replied backing up, stopping when I heard the dogs behind me growl. "Sirius will kill you and your pack."

"I'll deal with him when the time comes. But you, on the other hand. I'll kill now." Robert snarled as he went on all fours, "You won't escape us this time Rem."

Robert changed into that red hellhound and lunged forward, roaring. I watched as the rest of the pack do the same. I then heard silence.


	2. Confusion

**_Chapter 2: Confusion_**

"_Will you stop thinking about that leech?" _A voice shouted in my head.

"_Damn it, Kevin." _I snarled, startled. _"I told you not to talk to me while I'm thinking." _

Kevin laughed. _"Sorry must've slipped my mind." _

I gave out a low growl. _"Let's just keep moving." _I said running faster then the others.

The rest of the pack stayed quiet until we got to the village. I phased back into my human body and walked over to the pile of clothes and found mind. I pulled a pair faded blue jeans and a red t-shirt on. I waited there until the others caught up. The first one to phase was Kevin, his black hair mostly coving his blue eyes. He stood to six foot eleven, with his messy hair he looked like a monster from the sands. I laughed.

He shook his head of the sand as he grabbed his clothes, which were just a pair of shorts. Next was Quincy his gray hair was pulled into a short pony-tail, his hazy brown eyes shifted from me to Kevin as he picked his blue button up shirt and a pair of black pants. Josh and Grant were the last ones to phase back. Josh moved his blue hair backwards putting it into a spiky form. Grants hair was mostly gone shaved military style the way he likes it he said. I shook my head as everyone got dressed and entered the village.

"Robert, I would like to see you." Elder Roux called as I passed his tent.

I walked to the entrance and bowed, and then entered. Elder Roux's tent was plain; a small bed lay in the corner while a fire glowed in the center. All of Elder Roux's medicines were in small bags along a shelf he had.

"Yes elder." I replied, as I sat down in front of him.

"Some disturbing news caught wind and blew passed my ears this evening." Elder Roux said as he stared into the fire, flames reflecting of his smooth glassy eyes.

"News of what?" I asked, staring into the fire as well.

"News of Sirius." Elder Roux whispered, throwing a small amount of dirt onto the fire.

"What of him?" I asked staring at the Elder now.

"He is to come here." The Elder shuttered. "He will kill all of us." The Elders eyes looked up from the fire to look into mine. "You must leave to keep us safe, for he only wants you."

My breathing stayed normal. "Elder if I was to leave where would I go."

He shook his head. "I have some money left over from the trading season." He said as he got up and walked over to one of his selves that lined the walls. He lifted a pouch from behind a picture of his wife, my mother, who passed away a few years ago, from vampires. I punched the ground lightly remembering that day. I shook my head to clear the image as my father threw the pouch towards me. I caught it in one hand and opened it, inside was enough for a months worth of food. There was a piece of paper there with a name and an address.

"Father this address is in America." I said pulling the paper out.

"Yes it is." My father replied. "I want you to go meet this person for he will help you. You must go to him and ask for help. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." I replied as I bowed. "I shall leave in the morning."

"No!" Elder Roux shouted. "You must leave tonight before that monster comes here."

I stared at my father, I never seen him so angry in my life. I nodded. "Yes father, I shall leave tonight. But what of my pack?"

"I shall tell them you went on an important mission and will be gone for a long time." My father said as he sat down in front of me once more. "I want you to go to your house and grabbed what you need."

"Yes father." I said again and got up and ran out of the tent to my house.

I ran up to my room and grabbed my backpack and packed it full of clothes. I also put a few provisions in the bag as well.

"_Food and water is what I need." _I thought. "_It's going to be a long trip to Cairo." _

I ran out of my house and out the gates of the village, phasing when I got far enough away from the village. I ran full speed to Cairo.


End file.
